Old Photographs - People
People img139.jpg|Catherine Antrim McCarty: (Unverified) Billy's the Kid's mother who died from TB leaving the Kid an orphan at a young age. Katherine.jpg|Catherine Antrim McCarty: (Unverified) Billy's the Kid's mother who died from TB leaving the Kid an orphan at a young age. antrim.jpg|William Antrim: (Verified) Billy the Kid's stepfather Joe Antrim.jpg|Joe Antrim: (Verified) Billy the Kid's brother img112.jpg|John Tunstall: (Verified) General store owner whose murder sparked the Lincoln County War. img114.jpg|John Tunstall: (Verified) General store owner whose murder sparked the Lincoln County War. img142.jpg|Alex McSween: (Verified) Partner and friend of John Tunstall who was gunned down during the five day siege in Lincoln Susan McSween (2).jpg|Susan McSween: (Verified) Wife of Alex Mcsween. Became a cattle queen after her husband's murder and lived into old age Susan Mcsween (4).jpg|Susan McSween: (Verified) Wife of Alex Mcsween. Became a cattle queen after her husband's murder and lived into old age img117.jpg|Susan McSween: (Verified) Wife of Alex Mcsween. Became a cattle queen after her husband's murder and lived into old age sue.jpg|Susan McSween: (Verified) Wife of Alex Mcsween. Became a cattle queen after her husband's murder and lived into old age img132.jpg|Susan McSween (In later years of life, White Oaks): (Verified) Wife of Alex Mcsween. Became a cattle queen after her husband's murder and lived into old age Juan Batitsta.jpg|Juan Batitsta Patron: (Verified) Opponent of the Santa Fe Ring. img116.jpg|Richard Brewer: (Verified) Rancher and Foreman of John Tunstall who became the leader of the Regulator's after John's murder. Killed by a single shot fired by Buckshot Robert's at Blazer's Mill Doc1.jpg|Doc Scurlock: (Verified) Regulator who survived the Lincoln County War and lived well into old age Doc11.jpg|Doc Scurlock: (Verified) Regulator who survived the Lincoln County War and lived well into old age. Doc2.jpg|Doc Scurlock (Later Life): (Verified) Regulator who survived the Lincoln County War and lived well into old age. Doc (3).jpg|Doc Scurlock and Family (1898 - seated far right): (Verified) Regulator who survived the Lincoln County War and lived well into old age. Chavez y Chavez.jpg|Jose Chavez y Chavez (Prison): (Verified) Regulator, member of Billy the Kid's gang and petty criminal who survived into old age. Chavez (2).jpg|Jose Chavez y Chavez: (Verified) Regulator, member of Billy the Kid's gang and petty criminal who survived into old age. Chavez (3).jpg|Jose Chavez y Chavez: (Verified) Regulator, member of Billy the Kid's gang and petty criminal who survived into old age. img1262.jpg|Charlie Bowdre and Wife (Blood Stained): (Verified) Regulator and member of Billy the Kid's gang. Killed via an ambush at Stinking Springs NM. img125.jpg|Tom O'Folliard (Teenage Years): (Verified) Regulator and best friend of Billy the Kid. Killed in an ambush by Garrett's posse outside Fort Sumner. tomoadjusted.jpg|Tom O'Folliard: (Unverified) Regulator and best friend of Billy the Kid. Killed in an ambush by Garrett's posse outside Fort Sumner. AbSaunders.jpg|Ab Saunders: (Verified) Regulator HenryBrown.jpg|Henry Newton Brown: (Verified) Regulator FredWaite.jpg|Fred Waite: (Verified) Regulator Fred Waite (1).jpg|Fred Waite: (Verified) Regulator img137.jpg|George Coe (1934): (Verified) Regulator. Posing to show his missing trigger finger which he lost in the shootout at Blazer's Mill against Buckshot Roberts. Frank Coe.jpg|Frank Coe: (Verified) Regulator Frank Coe (1).jpg|Frank Coe and Family (seated on left): (Verified) Regulator Dan Dedreck.jpg|Dan Dedreck: (Verified) Regulator Hijino Salazar.jpg|Hijino Salazar: (Verified) Regulator who was wounded trying to escape from the McSween house during the 5 day siege. Played dead to avoid being killed by Dolan's men and was later hidden underneath floorboards by a friend until he had recovered. Lived into old age. Murphy (1).jpg|Murphy (During Civil War): (Verified) General store owner whose ruthless business practices set the scene for the Lincoln County War. Murphy (3).jpg|Murphy and Friends (second from left): (Verified) Taken at Fort Sumner in 1873 when Murphy owned a general store in the small town. He and his partners were ejected for having dubious business practices. Soon after he set up a new general store in Lincoln. Dolan (4).jpg|Lawrence Murphy and James Dolan: (Verified) Partners and general store owners whose ruthless business practices set the scene for the Lincoln County War. Dolan & Bob.jpg|James Dolan and Bob Olinger: (Verified) General store owner (sitting) and deputy Bob Olinger.jpg|Bob Olinger: (Verified) Friend of Dolan and Murphy. Deputy Sheriff who was killed by Billy the Kid during his infamous escape from Lincoln County Courthouse. John Riley.jpg|John Riley: (Verified) A partner of James Dolan. Brady.jpg|Sheriff William Brady: (Verified) Sheriff of Lincoln County who was under the thumb of Murphy and Dolan. Killed during an ambush by the Regulators on Lincoln's main street. Brady (1).jpg|Sheriff William Brady: (Verified) Sheriff of Lincoln County who was under the thumb of Murphy and Dolan. Killed during an ambush by the Regulators on Lincoln's main street John Kinney (left).jpg|John Kinney (Left): (Verified) Outlaw and friend of Murphy and Dolan who played a part in the death of John Tunstall. John Chisum.jpg|John Chisum: (Verified) Cattle King who sided with the Tunstall/McSween side during the Lincoln County War img149.jpg|Sallie, Walter and William Chisum: (Verified) Niece and nephews of John Chisum Sallie Chisum (1).jpg|Sallie Chisum: (Verified) Niece of John Chisum and close friend of Billy the Kid. Billy and Sallie would spend many hours riding together and talking. youngsallie.jpg|Sallie Chisum (later years): (Unverified) Niece of John Chisum and close friend of Billy the Kid. Billy and Sallie would spend many hours riding together and talking. Pete Maxwell (1).jpg|Pete Maxwell: (Verified) Older brother of Paulita Maxwell and wealthy ranch owner living in Fort Sumner. He was present at the shooting of Billy the Kid and may have been the cause for the outlaws downfall. Pete Maxwell.jpg|Pete Maxwell (standing): (Verified) Older brother of Paulita Maxwell and wealthy ranch owner living in Fort Sumner. He was present at the shooting of Billy the Kid and may have been the cause for the outlaws downfall. Paulita2.jpg|Paulita Maxwell (aged 16-18): (Verified) Younger sister of Pete Maxwell. Knew Billy the Kid well and is suspected of being his sweetheart. Paulita (1).jpg|Paulita Maxwell with her husband: (Verified) Younger sister of Pete Maxwell. Knew Billy the Kid well and is suspected of being his sweetheart. Paulita Maxwell.jpg|Paulita Maxwell: (Verified) Younger sister of Pete Maxwell. Knew Billy the Kid well and is suspected of being his sweetheart. Paulita Maxwell (1).jpg|Paulita Maxwell (1915): (Verified) Younger sister of Pete Maxwell. Knew Billy the Kid well and is suspected of being his sweetheart. Deluvina Maxwell.jpg|Deluvina Maxwell: (Verified) Servant to the Maxwell household. Knew Billy the Kid well and identified his body after Pat Garrett killed him. Deluvina (1).jpg|Deluvina Maxwell: (Verified) Servant to the Maxwell household. Knew Billy the Kid well and identified his body after Pat Garrett killed him. Pat Garrett.jpg|Pat Garrett: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid pat1.jpg|Pat Garrett: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid Pat (5).jpg|Pat Garrett: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid Pat (2).jpg|Pat Garrett and his second wife: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid Pat (3).jpg|Pat Garrett: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid Pat (4).jpg|Pat Garrett: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid Pat (7).jpg|Pat Garrett: (Verified) Buffalo Hunter and Sheriff of Lincoln County. The man that ultimately shot Billy the Kid JohnHurly.jpg|John Hurley: (Verified) Part of Pat Garrett's posse. Poe.jpg|John W. Poe: (Verified) Part of Pat Garrett's posse. Dave Rudabaugh.jpg|Dave Rudabaugh: (Unverified) Member of Billy the Kid's gang. Died via decapitation in Mexico after shooting dead two men in cold blood. Rudabaugh Head.jpg|Dave Rudabaugh (Head on a plate): (Unverified) Member of Billy the Kid's gang. Died via decapitation in Mexico after shooting dead two men in cold blood. Dave Rudabaugh (2).jpg|Dave Rudabaugh (Head on a pole): (Unverified) Member of Billy the Kid's gang. Died via decapitation in Mexico after shooting dead two men in cold blood. Billy Wilson.jpg|Billy Wilson: (Unverified) Rustler and part of Billy the Kid's gang. lw31_right.jpg|Governor Lew Wallace: (Verified) Governor of New Mexico and author of the book Ben Hur. Promised Billy the Kid a pardon then went back on his word. Wallace.jpg|Governor Lew Wallace: (Verified) Governor of New Mexico and author of the book Ben Hur. Promised Billy the Kid a pardon then went back on his word. Wallace (1).jpg|Governor Lew Wallace: (Verified) Governor of New Mexico and author of the book Ben Hur. Promised Billy the Kid a pardon then went back on his word. Eilliam Ryeson.jpg|Eilliam Ryeson: (Verified) Member of the Santa Fe Ring & District Attorney Ira Leonard.jpg|Ira Leonard: (Verified) Lawyer and defense counsel. Defended Billy during his trial at Mesilla and then left town quickly during the trial for Brady's murder, some think he was threatened and made to leave town. Judge Warren Henry Bristol.jpg|Judge Warren Henry Bristol: (Verified) The Judge that sentenced Billy the Kid to death in Mesilla. Jim Greathouse.jpg|Jim Greathouse: (Verified) Rustler and ranch owner. Hid Billy the Kid and his gang many times and was present at the killing of deputy Carsile. Godefey Guass.jpg|Godefey Guass: (Verified) Cook at Tunstall ranch until John Tunstall's murder. Witnessed the infamous escape of Billy the Kid from the Lincoln County Courthouse and aided the Kid afterwards. Augusta Gilde.jpg|Augusta Gilde: (Verified) A witness to the murder of Billy's first kill, the blacksmith 'Windy' Cahill at Fort Stanton. Pat's Killer.jpg|Jesse Wayne Brazel (middle): (Verified) Killer of Pat Garrett. Sheriff Harvey Whitehills.jpg|Sheriff Harvey Whitehills: (Verified) Sheriff of Silver City who arrested Billy for small offenses and for keeping stolen laundry. Billy's School Teacher.jpg|Mary Phillipa Richards: (Verified) Billy the Kid's School Teacher. Abrana2.jpg|Abrana Garcia: (Verified) Resident of Fort Sumner and perhaps one time sweetheart of Billy the Kid. Celsa Gutierrez.jpg|Celsa Gutierrez: (Verified) Resident of Fort Sumner and perhaps one time sweetheart of Billy the Kid.